The present exemplary embodiments relate to systems for searching a pile of debris, and more particularly, relate to systems for characterizing a pile of debris in unstable static equilibrium and removing material from such a pile of debris in a particular way by one or more robots to avoid collapse of the pile of debris.
During disasters, for example, which may cause large scale destruction, piles of debris may be created which necessitate searching them for victims. Robots may be used for searching. These robots such as a rescue robot will look for casualties while removing obstacles such as rubble using a multi-degree-of-freedom manipulator. The usage of such robots will allow access to harsh environments such as an area with the danger of disruption, fire disaster, toxic gas, and the like as a substitute for people doing the searching. The robots are expected to move large mountains of rubble as well as transporting a victim outside the area of disaster.
The pile of debris may create an unstable static equilibrium system. At the time of searching the pile of debris and removing pieces of debris, there may be another disaster if the removal of material is not done properly and carefully. Unplanned removal of material from the pile of debris may collapse the unstable equilibrium system.